


Forever Can Wait

by nikoleki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also light swearing sprinkled in for zest, Can it still be called a high school AU if they just graduated?, M/M, Modern AU, fun times, it takes place over the summer, summers shenanigans, well not all of them have graduated yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleki/pseuds/nikoleki
Summary: “Lance, can you do me a favor?” He met Lance’s eyes.“Of course. What do you need me to do?”“You know I’m being deployed into the army soon - right after you graduate - and I’m worried about Keith.”Lance had always known Shiro and Keith were close, so this didn’t surprise him. “What about him?”“I need you to keep him company for me while I’m gone.”Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “Me? Keith hates me.”“He doesn’t hate you, he’s just not very social.”Lance huffed. “Yeah. ‘Not very social.’ He’ll probably use this as an opportunity to kill me in my sleep or something.”Lance thought of all the times he caught Keith glaring at him during class or turning away from him when they passed in the hallway. There was a sinking feeling in Lance’s stomach. Yeah. Keith definitely hated him.Or: Shiro asks Lance to hang out with Keith and they become closer that Lance ever expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance, can you do me a favor?” He met Lance’s eyes.
> 
> “Of course. What do you need me to do?”
> 
> “You know I’m being deployed into the army soon - right after you graduate - and I’m worried about Keith.”
> 
> Lance had always known Shiro and Keith were close, so this didn’t surprise him. “What about him?”
> 
> “I need you to keep him company for me while I’m gone.”
> 
> Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “Me? Keith hates me.”
> 
> “He doesn’t hate you, he’s just not very social.”
> 
> Lance huffed. “Yeah. ‘Not very social.’ He’ll probably use this as an opportunity to kill me in my sleep or something.”
> 
> Lance thought of all the times he caught Keith glaring at him during class or turning away from him when they passed in the hallway. There was a sinking feeling in Lance’s stomach. Yeah. Keith definitely hated him.

“Congratulations to the graduating class of 2018.”

A shower of hundreds of black caps with glittering gold tassels rippled in the air.

Lance caught his cap as they rained down. He looked to his best friend Hunk, whose warm brown eyes were glassy with forming tears. A smile spread across his face as he threw himself into Hunk’s arms. They held tight to each other through the cheers and commotion around them. They didn’t notice Pidge pushing her way through the crowd until she crashed into them, engulfing herself into their arms as well. Tears threatened to fall down Lance’s face as he held onto his friends.

Once the evening had calmed down, Lance wandered through the reception hall greeting old friends and family members. He hugged them and exchanged formalities, making sure to thank every one of them.

Lance sucked in a breath. The air was too warm and felt thick in his lungs. The black gown draped over his shoulders seemed to be weighing him down. He pushed past groups of people and made his way toward the snack table. He filled a styrofoam cup with ice cold water and gulped it down, only to immediately refill it.

His eyes drifted around the room as he nursed his second cup of water. His gaze landed on Keith, who had been leaning against the back wall of the room for the last half hour. Shiro was standing across from him making conversation. He back was straight and his chin was held high in an air of confidence - the complete opposite of Keith.

Shiro’s eyes were pulled away to land on Allura, who had just called him over. He gave her a warm smile and moved toward her. Lance’s eyes trailed behind him as he weaved through the crowd.

* * *

Shiro sifted through the racks of suit jackets, his eyebrows furrowed together and his skin pale in the fluorescent light of the department store. Lance had asked him for help picking out a prom tux, and he he had been silent for most of the afternoon.

“What do you think of this one?” Lance asked as he held up a dress shirt to his chest. “Do you think the floral is too much? Or is it just floral enough?”

Shiro paused and shot a quick glance at the shirt and shrugged.

Lance’s mouth quirked. “You’re right. Too floral.” He put the shirt back on the rack. He opened his mouth to say something else when Shiro spoke.

“Lance, can you do me a favor?” He met Lance’s eyes.

“Of course. What do you need me to do?”

“You know I’m being deployed into the army soon - right after you graduate - and I’m worried about Keith.”

Lance had always known Shiro and Keith were close, so this didn’t surprise him. “What about him?”

“I need you to keep him company for me while I’m gone.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “Me? Keith hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s just not very social.”

Lance huffed. “Yeah. ‘Not very social.’ He’ll probably use this as an opportunity to kill me in my sleep or something.”

Lance thought of all the times he caught Keith glaring at him during class or turning away from him when they passed in the hallway. There was a sinking feeling in Lance’s stomach. Yeah. Keith definitely hated him.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, black hair falling in front of his eyes. “Lance, please.”

“Seriously, there’s no way this is going to end well. He doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Shiro sighed and thought for a moment. “Would you change your mind if I asked Allura to meet you for lunch next time she visits?”

Lance had been crushing on Allura for months. He’d even tried to ask her out - but of course with his luck he’d been horribly rejected. She’d avoided talking to him since. Maybe if Shiro had any influence in the matter he could make things right between them.

Lance’s eyes widened. “You’d do that for me?”

“Yes, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind talking things over.” He looked deeper at Lance, his eyes pleading. “Please, can you do this for me? For Keith?”

* * *

Lance’s thoughts came back to the room around him, to the chatter of the crowd and the warm light pouring from the lamps that hung from the ceiling. He watched Allura as she spoke with Shiro. The way her silky white hair rippled over her shoulder and the way she stood with such confidence and grace filled his cheeks with warmth. A smile formed on his face.

Shiro caught Lance’s gaze over Allura’s shoulder. He gave him a discreet nod and a smile, which Lance returned as he looked to Keith.

Keith had been watching as Shiro talked with Allura just as Lance was. He cast his eyes on the ground and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. He began to maneuver through the crowd toward the front doors of the building.

Lance followed, doing his best to weave between everyone without losing sight of Keith. By the time he made it through the doors, Keith was already halfway across the parking lot. The fresh summer air hit Lance, which was a relief after breathing in the stuffy air from inside for so long. He broke into a sprint to catch up to Keith.

“Keith! Hey!” He said as he approached, slightly short of breath.

Keith turned around, eyes widening upon seeing Lance. “Hey?”

“I was just wondering if you’d want to come to this sleepover with me, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt? We usually have one every few weeks and we watch terrible sci-fi movies and stay up really late.”

“I-“ Keith stuttered. His eyes darted across Lance’s face, illuminated by the surrounding streetlights. His wonderful goofy smile and eyes bright with enthusiasm made Keith’s stomach flip.

His cheeks went hot.

There was no way he could say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie my first fic ! This was really fun to write so hopefully it’s fun to read too. I put a lot into this and it’s kind of special to me. I meant to post the first chapter on June 1st bUT a lot of things got in the way of that so I’ll have to catch up this week. Other than that expect updates every Friday ! You can find me on tumblr at redpaladinlancee


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance groaned. “Okay Keith, your turn.”
> 
> “Uh - never have I ever gone snowboarding.”
> 
> Hunk and Matt put down a finger.
> 
> “Okay well, never have I ever thrown up at a family gathering.” Lance said, smirking at Matt.
> 
> “I came out here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Matt put down a finger.
> 
> “Okay.” Hunk said. “Never have I ever liked anyone for more than a year.”
> 
> Keith put down a finger.
> 
> “What?!” Pidge shrieked, eyes widening behind her glasses.
> 
> “Oh damn.” Said Hunk.

Keith found himself in the back seat of Hunk’s minivan cramped next to Pidge and Matt. Lance sat shotgun, which meant he had full control of the aux chord.

“Can we please play something else?” Pidge complained.

Lance was playing he third Latin song in a row, which only he seemed to be enjoying. Aside from that, his music taste was surprisingly mixed. Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Lance’s enthusiasm over it.

“Nope.” He said, adding another song to his queue. “If you want to control the music, you’ll have to take shotgun next time.”

“I did.” Pidge retorted. “You threw me out of the seat!”

“Kids, stop fighting.” Hunk called from the driver’s seat as he pulled into the Walmart parking lot. They decided to make a grocery run to pick up snacks and ingredients for breakfast before heading to his house.

Lance and Pidge continued their argument through the parking lot until they passed through the front doors of the Walmart.

Hunk picked out a shopping cart and Pidge jumped inside.

“To the dairy section!” She cried, pointing to the back of the store. Hunk broke into a sprint, pushing Pidge through the cereal aisle as Matt, Lance and Keith chased after. Hunk turned a sharp corner, nearly tipping over the cart with Pidge inside. Pidge’s shriek of terror could be heard as they disappeared around the corner.

By the time the others had caught up, Pidge had already picked out a carton of milk with a cow wearing sunglasses on the front. The top of the carton read ‘Kaltenecker Milk!’ in bold white letters.  
Pidge pointed to the cow. “Lance look, it’s you.”

Lance pretended to be offended. Keith snorted at that.

They passed through the snack aisle and picked things off the shelves as they went. Matt picked out a family sized bag of Doritos, earning a snicker from Pidge. He shot a glare her way.

Soon the cart was cluttered with chocolate chips, sour patch kids, takis, gummy bears, and more bags of chips than the five of them could eat.

On their way to the self-checkout, they passed a the soda section. Pidge swiped a bottle of Mountain Dew from the display and held it out toward Matt.

“Hey Matt, you want some Mountain Dew to go with your Doritos?”

He looked her dead in the eyes, snatched the bottle from her hand and dropped it in the cart. “Fuck you.”

Unhealthy snacks acquired, they ran back to Hunk’s car. The sun overhead was beginning to set, turning the sky soft shades of pink, blue, and purple.

It was nearly dark by the time they arrived at Hunk’s house.

The house was cozy with neat furnishings and smelled of cedar wood and vanilla. There was a smattering of family pictures on a table by the front door. Keith noticed that Hunk had two moms.

“My parents are out for the night, so we can be as loud as we want.” Hunk explained as he set their groceries on the kitchen counter.

They settled around the TV, Keith and Matt took the couch and Pidge, Lance, and Hunk sat on the floor beneath them, bags of junk food scattered at their feet.

The movie was a low budget high fantasy about a wizard and his apprentice searching for a lost stone. The acting was abysmal and the costumes were even worse. At the very least, there was never a dull moment, which Keith greatly appreciated. Otherwise he never would have stayed conscious.

They began to poke fun at the movie, as there was plenty of material to work with.

They had gotten about thirty minutes into the movie and Keith still hadn’t spoken a word.

“Hey Keith, you wanna say something?” Lance encouraged.

“Eh I’m not really funny.”

“Awe come on, Keith!” Pidge piped up.

Soon everyone was chanting Keith’s name, trying to convince him to participate.

“Okay! I’ll think of something.” Keith said once the chanting had become too much.

A minute later, a character appeared on screen with a horrible, synthetic, bowl cut wig.

“Wow, his hair is almost worse than mine.” Keith earned a round of laughter for that, and he found himself laughing along with them. He was beginning to feel lighter than he had in weeks.

* * *

They sat in a circle on the floor of the living room, sleeping bags and pillows strewn around them. They had all gotten in their pajamas in preparation of passing out exactly where they were.

“Have you played this game before, Keith?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head.

“It’s easy!” Said Pidge. “We all hold up ten fingers and take turns saying things we haven’t done, and if you’ve done it, you put down a finger. Last person with a finger up wins.”

“Okay, so who wants to-“

“I’ll start!” Lance said, cutting off Hunk.

“Never have I ever been to Disneyworld.”

Hunk put down a finger. “Never have I ever cheated on a test.” He said in turn.

Lance and Pidge put down a finger.

Lance turned to Keith. “Really? Out of everyone here I thought you would.”

Keith smirked. “I’ve never needed to.”

Pidge was the first to start targeting people directly. “Never have I ever failed a test because I stayed up until four in the morning watching Naruto.”

Matt put down a finger and shot her a glare, which she returned with a devilish grin. “Well never have I ever broken a bone trying to impress someone cute.”

“That’s not fair!” Lance said, putting down a finger. “You know I’ve done that!”

Matt shrugged. “Sorry man. It’s jut how the game works.”

Lance groaned. “Okay Keith, your turn.”

“Uh - never have I ever gone snowboarding.”

Hunk and Matt put down a finger.

“Okay well, never have I ever thrown up at a family gathering.” Lance said, smirking at Matt.

“I came out here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Matt put down a finger.

“Okay.” Hunk said. “Never have I ever liked anyone for more than a year.”

Keith put down a finger.

“What?!” Pidge shrieked, eyes widening behind her glasses.

“Oh damn.” Said Hunk.

“Seriously?! Wait - who was it on?” Lance asked, leaning in toward Keith.

“A blush rose in Keith’s cheeks. “I don’t have to tell you that.” He defended.

“Come on, you can trust us!” Matt encouraged.

“Yeah! Please?” Pidge begged.

“Guys, don’t pry him, he’s not gonna tell us.” Said Hunk.

With that, the game continued as it had. Keith hoped none of the others noticed the redness in his cheeks or his sudden discomfort. With time, however, that feeling faded, along with whatever questions they had about his crush. His crush who they didn’t know was sitting next to him in blue NASA pajamas.

That same crush stayed up past everyone else that night, talking with him until the early hours of the morning, never losing his competitive nature even in grogginess.

“I bet I can stay awake longer than you.” Lance mumbled, face smushed against his pillow.

“You wish.” Keith said, the sleepiness in his voice mirroring Lance’s. “I could stay up until the sun rises.

“In your dreams, mullet.”

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and soft snores began to escape from his mouth.  
A smile spread across Keith’s face as he fell asleep.

* * *

Keith woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He rolled over to see Hunk, Matt, and Pidge already awake and making breakfast in the kitchen.

“Morning!” Hunk said, noticing that Keith had woken up.

Keith smiled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and took a seat across from Hunk at the island counter.

“Do you drink coffee?” Matt asked, holding up a freshly filled pot.

“Only if there’s cream.”

Matt slid the pot of coffee, cream, and a Star Wars coffee mug across the island to Keith.

Hunk started moving the last few pancakes from the griddle onto a plate. “Pidge, can you wake up Lance for me?”

“With pleasure.” Pidge carefully stepped around Lance and grabbed her pillow off the floor. She held it over her head and brought it down on Lance’s face with a _thwack_. 

“Wake up, sleepy head!” She yelled into his ear.

“Pidge, I’ll kill you!” He yelled back, now fully awake. He wrestled her to the ground.

Once Lance decided Pidge had had enough, he took a seat next to Keith and prepared his coffee.

Keith brought his mug down from his mouth. “You fell asleep first.”

“I did not!” Lance retorted.

“You did. I heard you snoring.”

Lance made a noise at him in response.

They served themselves pancakes and sat around the dining room table, warm sun shining through the surrounding windows.

Keith learned several things that morning.

One: Hunk made the best pancakes in the world.

Two: Matt and Pidge were the only two out of the group that could tolerate their coffee black.

Three: Lance looked adorable with a bed-head

And four: being surrounded by people who seemed to truly want him felt better than he ever thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t like making fun of terrible movies and playing sleepover games ! I really like this chapter and I hope it was a fun read


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled himself free and ran over to Keith.
> 
> “Aren’t you gonna join in the fun?” Asked Lance, shaking sand and saltwater out of his hair.
> 
> Keith raised an eyebrow. “Is this what you consider fun?”
> 
> “Of course!”
> 
> “I think I’m good then. I’d rather just stay here.”
> 
> Lance made a face at him. “What did you even come to the beach for if you’re just gonna sit under an umbrella the whole time? Come on.”
> 
> He reached down and grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him toward the water.

Lance pulled into a parking spot in front of the Holts’ car repair shop. It wasn’t much - just a small garage they had bought before Pidge was born. They had cleared out the old furnishings and replaced them with shelves of tools and extra parts. They had even put up neon green letters reading ‘Nuts and Holts Mechanics’ above the entrance.

Lance hopped out of his car and made sure the doors were locked before heading inside.

“Morning, Lance!” Hunk said from underneath the car he was working on. “You’re here early.”

Lance usually stopped by during work hours to keep his friends company. Despite applying for a job there, he wasn’t employed along with Hunk. Working on machines was never his thing.

“Yeah, I wanted to stop by before taking Marco and Louis to the park.” He replied.

“Pidge, can you pass me the 9/16?” Matt asked. He was crouched on the floor next to the car, ready to hand Hunk whatever he needed.

Pidge passed him a 9/16 inch wrench from where she sat on the table containing all of their tools. An open box of cinnamon rolls sat next to her.

Lance took a cinnamon roll and shoved half of it in his mouth.

“You can take the rest if you want.” Said Hunk, gesturing to the box. “Tell Marco and Louis it’s courtesy of Hunk.”

“Hunk, you’re an angel.” Said Lance.

“Yeah, giving seven year old gremlins sugar is a great idea.”

“You were worse as a kid and you know it.” Said Matt, pointing a wrench at her accusingly.

Lance kept them company for the next half hour, occasionally offering to help with the car they were working on.  
He took the box with the remaining cinnamon rolls and made his way to his car.

“Thanks for the rolls, Hunk! I’ll see n’y’all tomorrow.” He mimicked a cat wiping it’s face with his hand.

Matt made a disgusted face at him. “Please never say that again.”

“Remember to bring the beach towels!” Hunk called.

Lance gave him a thumbs up as he started up the car’s ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Marco and Louis had been playing for an hour and still hadn’t lost their energy, although they had drained Lance completely of his. Lance thought that maybe the cinnamon rolls were a bad idea after all.

He was sitting on a park bench next to the playground when he noticed a familiar figure jog past with his headphones in. His black hair was tied in a short ponytail and his stern eyes were set on the path in front of him.

“Is that Keith?” Lance said to himself.

“Who?” Asked Marco from the monkey bars.

A smile spread across Lance’s face as he stood up. “Hey, Keith!” He yelled.

Keith turned around and pulled out an earbud, eyes widening in surprise. Lance waved him over and Keith jogged to him. Lance noticed his face grew pink as he approached - probably from the running he had been doing.

“Hey, Lance, what’s up?” Keith asked, catching his breath.

“Just watching Marco and Louis. Do you run by here often?”

“Yeah, every morning.”

“Cool, cool. So me and the gang are going to the beach tomorrow, do you wanna come?”

“Uh - sure, yeah!” Keith stuttered.

“Perfect. We’ll pick you up at eight.” He winked.

Keith’s face reddened further. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He shot Lance a smile before he returned to his jog.

Lance turned to see Marco and Louis starting at him.

He quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

They shared a look before they continued to play.

* * *

As promised, Hunk’s minivan was parked outside of Keith’s apartment at 8:00 the next morning. Pidge had managed to take the front seat, leaving Lance and Matt in the back to suffer through her dubstep playlist.

Keith opened the car door and took the seat next to Lance.

“Hey, man! Glad you could come.” Said Hunk from the driver’s seat.

“Thanks.” Keith replied, buckling his seatbelt.

“I’m so excited! I haven’t been to this beach in forever.” Pidge was practically vibrating in her seat.

“Me neither, it’ll be fun!” Said Lance as he scrolled through his phone. “Hopefully there will be lots of cute girls to look at.”

Keith made a scoffing sound beside him.

Lance turned his attention to Keith. “What?”

“I’m fucking gay.” The words escaped his mouth before he realized what the consequences of saying them might have been. He froze, eyes locked on Lance, searching his face for a reaction. He felt his cheeks burn red.

_Oh, god. Why did he say that?_  

Lance’s face softened, the corners of his mouth rugged into a smile. “Well hopefully there will be lots of cute guys too.” He turned his attention back to his phone.

Relief flooded over Keith’s body. He felt himself smile as he turned to look out the window.

Hunk took them ten minutes past the main beach to a more secluded area.

“Pidge and I found this spot while looking for a quiet place to study. It’s kind of out of the way but it’s worth it.” Hunk explained as he pulled into a parking spot.

Keith stepped out of the car to see a stretch of beach enclosed by natural sandstone walls. Waves lapped on the shoreline, white noise of the ocean filling the air. There only a few clusters of people occupying the beach, which Keith was grateful for. He was never a fan of crowds.

They unloaded the trunk and claimed a spot on the sand. They lined their towels next to each other and set up umbrellas and beach chairs. They made sure their lunches were shaded before they ran off toward the water.

Keith sat on his towel underneath an umbrella and watched as Pidge and Matt buried Lance up to his neck. Unfortunately for Lance, they noticed a large wave headed their way as they were patting in the last of the sand. Keith laughed as they tried - and failed - to unearth Lance before the wave hit.

Pidge managed to escape as the wave crashed into Lance and Matt. She cackled as the sea foam washed away, revealing Matt lying face down in the sand and Lance, half buried, coughing up ocean water.

He pulled himself free and ran over to Keith.

“Aren’t you gonna join in the fun?” Asked Lance, shaking sand and saltwater out of his hair.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Is this what you consider fun?”

“Of course!”

“I think I’m good then. I’d rather just stay here.”

Lance made a face at him. “What did you even come to the beach for if you’re just gonna sit under an umbrella the whole time? Come on.”

He reached down and grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him toward the water.

“Hey!” Keith pulled back, yanking Lance back toward the towels.

Lance looked back at him, a mischievous glint playing in his eyes. He pulled harder - too hard - and threw them both onto the sand, Keith landing on top of him.

Keith pushed himself up and looked down at Lance, his expression frozen in surprise. Lance grabbed his arms and flipped him over. He hovered over Keith, who laid in the sand, hands gripping Lance’s arms pinned by his head.

Lance looked down at Keith. His lips pulled into a wide smile and his inky black hair splayed out in the sand underneath him. Keith’s warm laughter filled his ears. Something warm fluttered in Lance’s chest.

“That’s pretty gay.” Matt yelled from the water.

Lance turned his attention away from Keith. “ _You’re_ pretty gay!”

Keith used this opportunity to kick Lance off of him. He toppled backward onto the sand.

Keith sat up, his face flushed red. “You done yet?” He asked.

Lance responded by lunging at him. Keith scrambled to his feet and ran toward the ocean, Lance chasing after him.

Now waist deep in the cold water, Keith splashed at Lance as he caught up to him. Lance returned the gesture, sending water at Keith’s face.

“See? I told you this would be fun.” Lance said once the splashing had calmed down.

Keith responded by batting water at his face.

* * *

They took a break to eat the lunches Hunk had made for them. Lance and Keith sat side by side under the umbrella and unwrapped the freshly made hamburgers and french fries.

“Okay but hear me out.” Said Matt, continuing a conversation he and Hunk were having. “He looked really good in Justice League. I mean did you see those muscles? Damn, that guy was a beefcake.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that aquaman is the most useless superhero ever.” Hunk retorted.

“This again?” Asked Lance, rolling his eyes.

Keith quirked an eyebrow.

“Matt, I’m trying to eat right now, I’d rather not hear about how much you want to fuck the fish man.” Said Pidge.

“Look, I don’t care about how attractive he is, he’s still completely unnecessary.” Hunk continued.

“Aquaman is not useless!” Matt defended. “The ocean is a unique ecosystem and someone has to keep it in check. I think you guys just aren’t giving him enough credit.”

“Are you really trying to tell me that aquaman is down there fighting fish crime?” Asked Pidge, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Lance pointed a french fry at Matt,  “The guy couldn’t even prevent bioshock. He’s pretty useless.” He then put the fry in his mouth.

Keith snickered next to him.

“Have you played bioshock?” Lance asked as the others continued the conversation.

“Yeah, of course.” Said Keith.

“Well I don’t want to brag but I’m pretty good at video games.”  
Keith smirked. “Is that a challenge?”

“It is now.” Lance returned Keith’s competitive smile.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the obligatory beach episode in any anime


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole room smelled like Lance.
> 
> Keith was wondering how he let himself get into this situation when Lance plopped onto the bed beside him, making the frame squeak.
> 
> “I’m not really tired.” He announced, feet swinging in the air behind him.
> 
> “So?” Keith replied.
> 
> “So let’s talk!”
> 
> Keith looked over at Lance and immediately regretted it. He was closer than he expected him to be, propping his cheek up on his hand and smiling expectantly. Keith’s heart fluttered and a blush came to his cheeks.
> 
> “About what?” Keith asked.
> 
> “Anything!”
> 
> Keith hummed and looked up at the ceiling.
> 
> “You’re no fun.” Said Lance.
> 
> “And you’re annoying, what’s new?”

“Fuck!” Lance screamed as Keith pushed his Ganondorf off the platform, cementing Lance’s defeat for the fourth time in a row.

“Looks like I’m really kicking your ass, huh, McClain?” Said Keith.

“Stop swearing around the kids!” Lance’s Mom yelled from the kitchen.

Marco, Louis, Veronica had been sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching Keith destroy Lance in Super Smash Bros for the last forty minutes. Lance and Veronica snickered, sharing the knowledge that they had said far worse things when their mom wasn’t around.

“Can we play a round?” Asked Marco.

Lance got up from the couch and turned on two more remotes. “Yeah, as long as you can keep up.”

“I think you’re the one who needs to keep up.” Keith said.

Lance shot him a glare as Veronica laughed.

After each round, the three younger siblings switched remotes, leaving one of them to watch while to other two played. Veronica had just turned fourteen, and while she pretended to be past video games, she still loved being competitive with her brothers.

Soon, Lance’s mom entered the living room. She was wearing an olive green apron and had her curly brown hair pulled into a low bun. She had the same sharp nose and bright eyes as Lance, only hers were framed by laugh lines and a thin layer of mascara. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Keith?” She asked. “I don’t want you to go home hungry.”

“Oh - sure, thank you.” Said Keith, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Alright. Text your parents and let them know you’ll be staying a bit longer.” She then addressed Lance and his siblings. “Finish that round and come help with dinner.”

Keith went easy on Veronica and Louis, but spared Lance no mercy. The round ended when Veronica pushed Keith’s character off the platform, leaving her victorious. She let out a cheer as Lance turned off the TV.

They headed to the kitchen where Lance’s Mom was cooking chicken at the stove. Savory scents and sizzling from the pan filled the air.

“Lance, if you could start the pasta that would be great.” She said.

Lance filled a pot with water and got out a box of noodles from the pantry while Veronica made salad and Marco and Louis set the table.

“Should I help with something?” Keith asked.

“You could help with the pasta if you’d like.” Lance’s Mom offered.

Keith moved over to Lance and took over stirring while Lance added seasoning. He smiled as he watched Lance, his sleeves rolled up and his hair pushed back.

* * *

“Have you shown Keith the roof yet?”

Asked Veronica as they finished dinner.  
“The roof?” Keith questioned.

Lance slammed his hand on the table. “Oh my god. We have to show you!”

“You can show him after you help me put away the dishes.” Lance’s mom said, gathering up the silverware. 

They all pitched in, clearing off their plates and loading them in the dishwasher.

Once the last dish was put away, Louis grabbed Keith’s hand and started pulling. “Come on!” He said excitedly.

They led Keith up the stairs and down the hall to a skylight. A wooden ladder was propped against the wall underneath it. Lance opened the skylight and they pulled themselves up to the roof.

The ladder took them to a flat area of the roof that overlooked the backyard. Keith noticed a tarp covering something near the skylight.

Lance pulled the tarp away to reveal a large woven picnic basket. Keith watched as they unloaded it, pulling out blankets, ziplock bags of popcorn, and a small telescope.

Lance helped Marco and Louis set up the telescope as Veronica laid out the blankets.

Keith claimed a spot off to the side, letting Marco, Louis, and Veronica gather around the telescope. He looked up at the stars. They glimmered and winked at him in the deep blue sky, obscured only by a few wispy clouds.

Lance scooted over, taking the spot next to Keith.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“It’s beautiful.” Keith mused.

Lance hummed and turned his attention toward the sky, leaning back on his hands.

Keith’s breath hitched. He looked down at their hands. Lance’s hand was only a moment away from his own. Keith felt a tug in his chest. He wanted more than anything to reach out and intertwine their fingers together, to feel his softness and warmth in the palm of his hand.

His eyes flicked up to Lance, who was too caught up in the stars to notice.

Keith thought better of it and turned his attention back to the sky.

* * *

“You know, you can always stay the night if you’re tired.” Said Lance, taking notice of Keith’s drooping eyelids.

“What?” Keith asked as he stepped down from the ladder.

“You should sleep over.” Lance repeated, closing the skylight and moving the ladder out of the way.

“But I didn’t bring anything.”

“You can always borrow my stuff. I have a spare toothbrush you can use.”

“Honey, just spend the night.” Said Lance’s Mom as she passed them in the hallway. “It would be easier than getting you home so late. Call your parents and let them know you’ll be getting home tomorrow morning.”

Keith agreed, if a bit awkwardly.

He ended up in a pair of Lance’s pajamas, laying under the homemade quilted covers of his bed.

Lance’s room was small with blue walls covered in posters and photographs of him with Hunk and Pidge. Dirty laundry was piled in the corners of the room, and on the wall across the bed, a lava lamp sat on top of a dresser, casting soft blue light on the otherwise dark room.

The whole room smelled like Lance.

Keith was wondering how he let himself get into this situation when Lance plopped onto the bed beside him, making the frame squeak.

“I’m not really tired.” He announced, feet swinging in the air behind him.

“So?” Keith replied.

“So let’s talk!”

Keith looked over at Lance and immediately regretted it. He was closer than he expected him to be, propping his cheek up on his hand and smiling expectantly. Keith’s heart fluttered and a blush came to his cheeks.

“About what?” Keith asked.

“Anything!”

Keith hummed and looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re no fun.” Said Lance.

“And you’re annoying, what’s new?”

Lance picked up his pillow and smacked it against Keith’s head. Keith laughed and pushed it back at him.

He blocked a second swing from Lance. “Is that all you got, loverboy?” He teased.

Lance’s gaze softened. “You think I’m a loverboy?”

Keith stuttered, promptly getting hit in the face a second time.

Keith snatched the pillow away from a giggling Lance and sat up. “Oh shut up. That’s not supposed to be a good thing.”

“What?” Lance looked personally offended. “Why not?”

“Love sucks.” Keith flopped onto his back.

“Then you’re looking at it all wrong.” He took the pillow back from Keith. “What do you think love is?” 

“It’s a bunch of weird shit in your head that makes you care too much about one person, and it only ever hurts you in the end because they’ll never want you back.”

“Geez, that’s pessimistic.”  
Keith rolled onto his side to face Lance.

“Fine. What do you think it is?”

“It’s what happens when you care about someone more than yourself. You admire everything about them and they can make you happy even on your worst days. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn’t make sense, but no matter what happens, they mean the world to you, and all you want is to give them everything.”

Keith looked at Lance, his face illuminated by the glow of the lava lamp. “You’re really a fan of this whole love thing, huh?”

“Of course. Haven’t you ever been in love?”

Keith looked away from Lance. “Yes,” he closed his eyes for a second, “but it’s never felt as good as you described it.”

“Well maybe you just need to find the right person.”

Keith looked back at Lance, who was looking back at him with a faint smile on his face.

Keith left the words hanging on his tongue.

_Maybe I already have._

* * *

Keith woke up to warm sun shining through Lance’s window. He felt an arm wrapped around his chest.

Oh. _Oh_.

His eyes fluttered open to see Lance, his body leaning into his own and his arms around him. Keith’s arm was cradling his head, hand against soft hair.

Keith’s heart hammered in his chest. He sucked in a breath.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in the warmth of Lance’s body curled around him. He leaned forward enough to let his forehead rest against his, noses brushing together.

One by one, he heard Lance’s siblings head into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of them cooking and smell the eggs on the stove.

Lance stirred against him and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He turned his head away as Lance woke up.

“Oh, Keith - I’m really sorry - I didn’t mean to -“ Lance stuttered as he pulled himself away from Keith, his voice groggy.

“It’s fine, really.” Keith said. He already missed Lance’s warmth.

They made their way to the kitchen where Lance’s mom and siblings were making eggs with cheese. Warm french toast and fresh fruit sat to the side, waiting to be served.

Lance made their presence known when he poured himself a cup of coffee, stirring in cream and sugar. He brought the mug to his lips.

“Good morning.” Lance’s Mom greeted.

“You two were up late. Get up to something fun last night?”

Lance choked, coffee spilling from his mouth and back into his mug.

“What?” He asked, wiping coffee from his chin.

Keith froze, coffee pot in hand. He get his face starting to burn.

“I heard you two giggling after you told me you were going to bed.”  
“We were just talking.” Lance said.

“Hm, I don’t know. It sounded like more than that.”

“Mom!” Lance’s eyes widened.

“Okay, okay. How about we eat outside today? It’s a lovely morning.”

They embraced the change of subject and served themselves breakfast, taking their plates out to the backyard.

They sat around an old wooden table that had been washed out by the sun. It sat under an orange tree, patches of morning light filtering through the leaves and dancing on the table’s surface.

They ate their breakfast and talked, though Keith mostly listened. He watched Lance absentmindedly as he picked at his eggs.

Lance laughed at something Veronica said and snorted, bringing a smile to Keith’s face.

Suddenly Keith realized what Lance meant about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah !! I love this chapter a lot so I hope it was enjoyable. Anyways ! I’m sorry if there are a few mistakes, I’m on my way to a concert right now and I’m trying to concerve my battery


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance could still feel the ghost of Keith’s arms around his neck, the closeness of his body.
> 
> He wondered if Keith would be jealous if he knew he had a date right now.
> 
> Only it wasn’t a date, and with the way things were going, it looked like he was going to be stood up.
> 
> Yeah. He’d be really jealous.

“What do you mean you didn’t go to prom?!” Lance practically shrieked.

He and Keith were watching Marco and Louis play in the driveway of his house. They had filled a plastic kiddie pool with hose water and let them run wild - just not into the street. He and Keith were sitting the shade of the garage. A dusty smell lingered in the air and they could hear the distant sound of cicadas.

“I meant what I said.” Keith pulled his hair away from the back of his neck. “I didn’t go.”

“Did you even go to any school dances?”

“I went to homecoming sophomore year, but that was it.”

Keith had transferred into Lance and Shiro’s high school his sophomore year. He did his best to acclimate to the new environment, but as it turned out, a school dance wasn’t the best place for that.

“Of course. I should’ve guessed.” Lance said, acting betrayed.

“It’s not a big deal. Besides, I can’t dance.”

“Sure you can, come on!” Lance stood up and found a playlist of high school dance classics. He pulled Keith out of his chair as Low by Flo Rida began to play from the garage’s bluetooth speaker.

Lance swayed his hips to the beat and gestured for Keith to join in. Keith shook his head as Lance dropped to the ground on cue of the lyrics. Keith stood stiff and crossed his arms.

Lance popped up and grabbed Keith’s wrists and began to puppet his arms to the music.

“Im not gonna give up until you dance.”

Keith rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved to the beat. He had to admit Lance’s resilience was endearing.

“There you go!” Lance said. Low ended and was replaced by Fergalicious.

“Is this all they played at school dances? It’s kind of shitty.” Said Keith.

“It’s iconic.” Lance corrected.

“Well at least I can say I’m not mad about missing it.” Although, he was a little bit mad about not getting to see Lance in a tux more often.

The next song that played was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Keith froze and a blush spread across his face.

Lance stopped for a second before he held out his hand. “Well?”

Keith gulped and put his own shaking hand into Lance’s. Lance pulled him closer as Keith sucked in a breath.

“So you put your hands around my neck and -“

Keith pulled away a bit. “Wait, why do I have to be the girl?”

“Because you don’t know what you’re doing and I said so. Now come here.”

Lance placed Keith’s hands around his neck and put his own on Keith’s waist.

“Just follow my lead.” He said as he began to guide Keith in a slow dance.

Keith did his best to relax, but he couldn’t slow down the rapid pounding of his heart inside his chest. Lance’s hands were warm around his waist and his soft hair was brushing against his knuckles. Lance was looking down at him, his eyes soft and the corners of his lips tugged into a faint smile. Keith’s heart tugged.

The song ended and they noticed how close they were, noses only inches from each other. Lance noticed how on edge Keith was as he backed away.

“Keith? You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s just -“ Keith looked up at Lance, “this isn’t the kind of music I usually listen to.”

“Oh. What do you like then?”

Keith shrugged. “Alternative, metal, some country-“

“Country? God, what are you, are forty year old white man who owns a tractor?”

“I know, I didn’t like it at first either,” Keith put his hands up in defense, “but my dad and I would always listen to it when he drove me to school. We did that for years before-“ Keith cut himself short.

Lance raised his eyebrows.

“It’s just special to me. That’s all.”

Lance cracked a smile. “Maybe you can play some for me sometime.”

Keith smiled involuntarily in return.

* * *

 Lance sat outside a small restaurant on a boardwalk looking idly at his phone. The nachos he had ordered were growing cold in front of him. Allura was finally in town from across the country where she went to college. The lunch he had been promised with her had to be pushed to dinner to accommodate her schedule, and she was still late.

Lance could still feel the ghost of Keith’s arms around his neck, the closeness of his body.

He wondered if Keith would be jealous if he knew he had a date right now.

Only it wasn’t a date, and with the way things were going, it looked like he was going to be stood up.

Yeah. He’d be really jealous.

“Hi, Lance!” Allura took a seat across from him. “I’m sorry I’m late, I was catching up with Shay.”

Her hair was in a half up, half down style. Her nails were freshly painted a pastel shade of purple, and he was decorated with dainty gold jewelry. Lance wondered how she could look so effortlessly flawless all the time.

“No problem. I’m glad you could come.

Allura picked out a chip with too much cheese on it. “Goodness, I’ve been so busy since I’ve gotten back, I hardly have time for myself. Anyway, how are you?”

“Good, now that you’re here.” Lance winked and bit into a nacho, smearing cheese on the side of his mouth.

Allura rolled her eyes. “Oh no. Is this the reason you wanted to see me? To trick me into going on a date with you without telling me it’s a date? Is that why Shiro asked instead of you?” She pointed a nacho at him accusingly.

Lance waved his hands in defense. “No, no. Not at all. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Good.” Said Allura, biting into a chip with a satisfying crunch.

Lance paused. “About that, why did you reject me those times I asked you out?”

She looked at him, mouth full and eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not trying to change your mind. I just want to know.”

She swallowed her mouthful of food. “Well to start, I’ve never felt attracted to you in any way-“

Lance froze in the act of picking out a nacho. _Ouch_. He swallowed down the sting of her comment and brought the chip to his mouth.

“-and I was always so wrapped up in my studies I didn’t have time to date. I still don’t have time. Besides, I’m not your type.”

Lance stuttered. “What do you mean?” Allura was exactly his type! He was beautiful and could kick his ass. What more could he want?

“I’m just not right for you, Lance. You need someone who compliments your personality, improves you in some way. I can’t do that for you. Especially not when I’m wrapped up in so many things.”

Lance looked over to the sea. The light of the setting sun glittered on the waves as they sloshed on the shore. Wisps of orange and purple hung in the sky. His heart sank further with each pulse of the waves.

“Come on.” Allura said as she stood up. “Let’s go for a walk. I’d love to hear about how your summer has been.”

Lance got up and disposed of their empty nacho bowl, the paper that lined the inside stained with fake cheese and littered with toppings.

He followed Allura along the boardwalk, making meaningless smalltalk about how they were spending their vacations. Despite the distraction, his mind felt foggy.

Allura walked him back to his house, and night had already fallen by the time they reached the front door.

“Well this was nice,” said Allura as she stopped in front of his house, “I’m glad we were able to catch up.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lance did his best to muster a smile.

“Hopefully we’ll be able to see each other again before I have to go back to school. Bye, Lance.” She gave him a soft smile and put a hand on his shoulder, letting it slip off as she walked away.

Lance went to bed early that night.

He laid in his pajamas and watched the light from the lava lamp dance on the ceiling.

He had spent all that time on Allura, trying to impress her and make her see him the way he saw her. He was sure she was the one - but then again, he thought that about everyone he had a crush on.

_You need someone who compliments your personality, improves you in some way. I can’t do that for you._

She was right. No amount of beautiful flowing hair or confidence could fill the cracks of his personality, could make him feel invincible.

But Keith could.

Keith always made him strive to be better. Lance had always thought this was the result of their competitive natures, but maybe it was more than that. When he was around Keith he never had to hide anything or pretend to be more than he was. He could be his complete self. He always felt lighter around him.

He had come to care about Keith more than himself. He admired everything about him - his deep lavender eyes and the way he laughed when they joked with each other. He could make Lance happy even on his worst days. Sometimes it hurt and sometimes it didn’t make sense - like times in the past when their rivalry got in the way - but no matter what happened, he meant the world to him, and all he wanted was to give him everything.

Lance’s stomach twisted at the realization and he had to catch his breath.

He loved Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for this week ! From now on I’ll be posting new chapters every Friday.  
> Also no offense to any forty year old white men who own a tractor who may be reading this.  
> Also also, if you haven’t heard the song All On Me by Devin Dawson I’d recommend checking it out - it’s going to be making an appearance in the next chapter !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I haven’t shown this place to anyone else.”
> 
> “Really? Not even Shiro?” Lance’s eyebrows raised.
> 
> Keith shook his head. “No.” He paused. “But I guess it doesn’t really matter. Considering you’re leaving for college once the summer’s over.”
> 
> “What?” Asked Lance. He let out a small laugh. “I’m not leaving.”
> 
> Keith’s eyes widened. “You’re not?”
> 
> “Nope. I’m taking a gap year to spend time with my family. I have no idea where I’m going to college.”
> 
> “Really?” Keith’s lips parted in shock.
> 
> Lance giggled at the expression on his face. “Yeah.” His voice softened. “Do you know where you’re going?”
> 
> Keith let out a small huff that Lance assumed was a laugh. “Not at all.”

Keith waited for Lance outside of his apartment building scrolling through the playlists on his phone. He had just pressed shuffle when Lance came running up to him. Keith’s eyes shot up as she met Lance with a smile. There was a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks as he bounced over to greet him.

“Hey, Keith! You ready to go?” He said, voice cracking a bit.

“Yeah, just gimme a second.” Keith slipped his phone into his pocket and took a hair tie from his wrist. He held it between his teeth as he pulled his hair back into a short ponytail.

Lance gulped and turned away, face turning red.

He put in an earbud and held the other one out to Lance.

“What are we listening to?” He asked. He took the earbud and was answered with a playlist of Keith’s favorite country songs. He made a weird face at him.

Keith shrugged. “You asked for this. Here.” He tossed a water bottle at Lance, who managed to catch it after a bit of fumbling.

“So where are we going?” Asked Lance.

“You’ll see. Just keep up with me.”

They began their jog, following Keith’s usual route.

The morning was warm, the light of the sun kissing their skin and casting a golden haze over their surroundings.

It only took a few minutes for Lance’s lungs to start burning and his legs to feel weak, but he didn’t let it show. He didn’t want Keith to know just how out of shape he was. They ran past the park Lance always took Marco and Louis to, and past the coffee shops he would always study for tests with Pidge and Hunk at.

They ran further past the main beach and past the familiar sandstone walls, and even further until the beach tapered into a thin stretch of sand. They finally stopped when they reached a small docking are that had since been abandoned.

Lance’s knees buckled underneath him and he knelt down to rest his hands on his thighs. His breathing was labored and he could feel sweat trickling down his back.

Keith stopped to chug the entire contents of his water bottle.

“Hey, lets sit down.” He said. He reached down and brushed his fingers against Lance’s arm.

Lance’s stomach jumped at the touch. He got up, shaking slightly and face red.  
They sat at the end of a dock, feet swinging over the water.

“Do you really jog this every day?” Asked Lance, unscrewing the cap of his water bottle.

“You get used to it after a while.”

Lance looked out at the vast expanse of water before them, the sun glistening on the water.

As they had been running, Lance had been very aware of the closeness of Keith’s body, but as they sat side by side, shoulders almost touching, that feeling magnified. He could feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

“How did you find this place anyway?” He asked.

“I uh-“ Keith crinkled the empty water bottle in his hand, “-I found it by accident.”

“Oh?” Lance said, prompting him forward.

“I was running one night and I didn’t really care where I ended up, but I ended up here. It seemed like the perfect place to think.”

“Oh.”

There were a few beats of silence. A new song began to filter through their shared earbuds, the lyrics accompanying the acoustic guitar.

_Yeah I know that the woes and the weight of the world can get inside our minds, and be too much sometimes, I know_

“I haven’t shown this place to anyone else.”

“Really? Not even Shiro?” Lance’s eyebrows raised.

Keith shook his head. “No.” He paused. “But I guess it doesn’t really matter. Considering you’re leaving for college once the summer’s over.”

“What?” Asked Lance. He let out a small laugh. “I’m not leaving.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “You’re not?”

“Nope. I’m taking a gap year to spend time with my family. I have no idea where I’m going to college.”

“Really?” Keith’s lips parted in shock.

Lance giggled at the expression on his face. “Yeah.” His voice softened. “Do you know where you’re going?”

Keith let out a small huff that Lance assumed was a laugh. “Not at all.”

_But baby don’t let the no’s and the ups and the downs from the roller coaster ride beat you up inside, baby don’t_

Lance nudged Keith’s arm with his elbow. “Well that makes two of us.”

There was another pause.

“I’m scared.” Keith said, voice barely a whisper.

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because I have my whole future ahead of me, and I can’t even picture it. I have no idea where I’m going to end up in a year. I can’t see past this point at all. Wouldn’t that scare you?”

“Well, yeah, but you don’t need to know right now. It’s okay not to know.”

“But everyone else seems to have it figured out, and I’m the only one who -“

his voice began to crack and Lance could see the telltale glossiness of forming tears in his eyes.

_But if you ever feel that way, don’t you ever hesitate, cause_

Lance instinctively reach for his hand. His fingers brushed against Keith’s knuckles. His breath hitched, but he timidly continued and lightly gripped Keith’s hand.

“Hey, it’s really okay.” He mustered a smile. “You don’t need to have it all figured out right now. It’s good to take the time to find yourself, and deciding what you want to do in the future doesn’t have to get in the way of that right now. The future is scary but it can wait. It can always wait.”

Keith studied his face. His fingers shook as they intertwined with Lance’s. The touch was light, but it was all he could feel.

“Thanks, Lance.” A smile pulled at his lips. He turned toward the water, trying to hide his face.

Lance turned away, a wide smile playing on his face. He glanced down at their hands, then at Keith’s phone. He studied the name of the song that was playing and who it was by.

He listened to that song on repeat that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side ! I promise more will be happening in the next one


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s breath caught in his throat. “You look stupid.” He smirked.
> 
> “Oh shut up.” Keith turned away and lightly pushed Lance’s shoulder, cheeks flushed red.
> 
> “Make me.” Lance retorted.
> 
> Keith looked at him, eyes widening. Lance gulped. His cheeks burned at the realization of how that sounded. Keith’s eyes wandered from Lance’s eyes to his lips. Lance wondered if it was possible for his face to feel any hotter when Keith leaned forward.

Lance took a sip of his lemonade, the sweet flavor watered down by the melting ice. He and Keith sat in the grass at the park, Lance leaning back against a tree and looking down at Keith, who was laying across from him, empty lemonade cup at his side. Thick clouds rolled overhead, casting a shadow over the park.

“You know, Shay’s throwing a party at the end of the summer before everyone leaves for college. You should come.” said Lance.

Keith hummed and closed his eyes. “Depends on who’s going.”

“Well, I’m going! And so is Pidge, and Hunk, and Matt, and the rest of our graduating class.”

Keith looked at Lance, brows furrowed. “Sounds crowded.”

“But that’s what makes it fun!”

Keith chuckled, making Lance’s heart flutter in his chest. “I’ll have to think about it.”

A loud clap of thunder sounded overhead. They looked to the sky to see storm clouds hanging above them, a few raindrops already falling to the ground.

“Oh man, we should go.” said Lance. He brought himself up and offered a hand to Keith.

“Maybe we can go to my apartment, it’s close.” Keith took Lance’s hand and pulled himself off the ground.

Lance, realizing he hadn’t been to Keith’s apartment before, promptly agreed.

They threw away their empty lemonade cups as the rain started coming down.

“Yes!” Yelled Lance, a goofy smile painted on his face. He held up his hands and basked in the rain, letting the water run down his face and through his hair.

Keith was less enthused. “You really like the rain, huh?”

“Of course! Don’t you?”

“I feel like a drowned rat.” Keith’s hair was already soaked through and clinging to his forehead and neck.

“You _look_ like a drowned rat.” Lance said, teasing.

Keith crossed his arms. “Hey!” He kicked at a newly formed puddle, sending rain water cascading over Lance’s legs.

Lance smirked and attempted to kick the rain that he pooled on the sidewalk. He slipped and fell back, landing in a heap on the grass and clutching his stomach in laughter.

Keith giggled and leaned over him. “Come on.” He held out a hand to Lance and helped him up.

They ran to Keith’s apartment, screaming as the rain came down harder and harder. They skidded to a halt the entrance of the building, finding shelter under that canopy that hung overhead.

They paused to catch their breath and let out the last of their giggles. Lance’s stomach fluttered at the sight of Keith’s smile, the redness in his cheeks, the brightness in his eyes.

Keith took notice of the attention, eyes drifting across Lance’s face. “What?”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. “You look stupid.” He smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Keith turned away and lightly pushed Lance’s shoulder, cheeks flushed red.

“Make me.” Lance retorted.

Keith looked at him, eyes widening. Lance gulped. His cheeks burned at the realization of how that sounded. Keith’s eyes wandered from Lance’s eyes to his lips. Lance wondered if it was possible for his face to feel any hotter when Keith leaned forward.

His fingertips brushed against Lance’s arm, sending goosebumps across his skin. Their noses were only inches apart when Keith stopped. He sucked in a breath and his eyes darted up to meet Lance’s. He turned away, eyebrows furrowed.

“Let’s go inside.” said Keith, voice quiet.

They walked through the halls of the building, shivering and dripping water wherever they went. They reached the fourth floor where Keith’s apartment was.

The first thing Lance noticed was how empty and lifeless it felt. There were almost no decorative furnishings, and the apartment itself was devoid of color and warmth. There was a stack of dirty dishes piled in the kitchen sink, a small pile of envelopes sat unopened near it on the counter. There was a thin layer of dust covering every surface in the room.

The second thing Lance noticed was that there were no family pictures anywhere in the apartment.

Keith brought him to his room at the end of the hall. It was small, an unmade bed with red sheets sat in the back corner of the room, a small window resting just above it. A cork board hung on the next to the bed, a few photographs and sentimental objects tacked to its surface. The closet door was left open, clothed and shoes overflowing onto the floor.

“I’ll go get us some towels.” said Keith. He headed out of the room and turned a corner to the bathroom.

Lance studied the cork board. Most of what was stuck to it were things like movie tickets and postcards. A picture of Shiro and Keith caught his eye. Shiro has his arm around Keith’s shoulders, the Golden Gate Bridge in the background behind them.

Keith came back carrying two fluffy, white towels. He tossed one to Lance and began to wring out his hair.

“Thanks.” Lance said, drying himself off. “Can I ask you something?”

Keith’s cheeks went pink. “Yeah, What?”

“Do you-“ he paused, “do you have a family?”

Keith was silent for a moment. “I-“ he let out a breath. “It’s complicated.”

Lance raised his eyebrows, prompting him forward.

“I was dropped off at an orphanage when I was two. I never knew my birth parents - i still don’t know who they are. I lived there for a while until I was taken in by this foster family. They gave up on me after four months. I was moved from home to home for years and I kind of ended up stuck in this one. Then my foster parents divorced and my mom left, and now my dad’s always so busy with work that he’s never around.” He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. “But that’s not much of a family, is it?”

Lance’s expression softened. “I’m so sorry, Keith.” He looked back to the picture on the cork board. “But at least you have shiro right?”

“I know but,” Keith’s breath hitched and he stared at the floor, “it seems like everyone I know is just, leaving me. First my birth parents, then my mom, now Shiro-“

The years came before Keith could stop them. They spilled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. He took in a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands.

Lance didn’t think twice before wrapping his arms around Keith. Their bodies were cold and wet pressed together, but Lance held him tighter. He rested his head on Keith’s. He felt his arms slowly wrap around his shoulders. Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and sobbed into Lance’s shirt.

“You know you’ll always have me, right?” Lance said. “And Hunk, and Pidge, and Matt. We’re all here for you. _I’m_ here for you.”

They pulled away from each other, Lance’s hands resting on Keith’s arms. Keith wiped at his tear stained cheeks with the palm of his hand.

“Thanks, Lance.” he said, voice barely a whisper.

Something tugged in Lance’s chest. He wanted more than anything to fix everything, to make Keith happy and make him feel loved.

Lance racked his brain for a way to make Keith feel better. “Would Mario kart help cheer you up?” He asked.

Keith smiled and gave him a small nod.

They wrapped themselves up in Keith’s comforter and sat in front of the TV, space heater plugged in in front of them and controllers in their hands.

Lance did his best to lighten the mood, but his heart felt low.

He made a promise to himself that he would never leave Keith, no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are getting kinda serious haha
> 
> If you have any predictions about what will happen in the next chapter I’d love to hear them ! I’m curious :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s face was riddled with worry. His eyes wandering to the ground. 
> 
> “Besides, I’d rather not focus on it too much. How has summer been for you?” Shiro asked. 
> 
> Keith’s expression softened. “Really good, actually. I’ve been spending a lot of time with my friends - well, one friend in particular.” A blush rose to his cheeks. 
> 
> Shiro gave him a warm smile. “I take it Lance has been a good friend?” 
> 
> “Yeah, he has.” A smile began to tug at his lips. He stopped. “Wait, what?”

Keith’s phone buzzed on his bedside table.

His curtains were drawn, and the only light in the room came from the screen of his phone. He rolled over in his bed, legs tangled in his sheets. He picked up he phone and looked at the notification.

It was a text from Shiro.

He read it in disbelief, then read it again:

_I’m coming home._

* * *

Lance was laying in his bed scrolling through his phone, morning sunlight shining through his window.

His phone buzzed in his hand - he was getting a call from Keith. His heart fluttered as he answered the call.

“Hey, Keith! What’s up?” He asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

His smile fell when he heard the sound of crying on the other end.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Keith? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Lance.” Keith said, his voice shaking on the other end of the call.

Lance let out a breath. “Good, I was so scared something happened - wait, why are you crying?”

“Shiro’s coming back.”

Lance had to take a moment to catch his breath. “Keith, that’s amazing!”

“I know.” He sniffed. “I’m so happy.”

Lance didn’t need to see him to know he was smiling. “Me too.”

* * *

A few days later, Keith heard a knock in his apartment door.

He opened the door to see Shiro standing in front of him, his heart jumping in his chest.

“Shiro-“ he whispered, his words catching in his throat. His hand was frozen on the doorknob.

“Hi, Keith.” Shiro smiled warmly at him.

Keith’s eyes wandered over Shiro’s body. His build was more full and muscled, but his demeanor was tired, almost weak. A fresh scar stretched over the bridge of his nose and the hair that hung over his dark eyes had gone white. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together. He was wondering when and how these things happened when he noticed his arm.

Where Shiro’s right arm had once been, there was a shiny, metal prosthetic. Sickness curled in Keith’s stomach.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s chest, holding him tightly as if he would disappear if he let go.

Shiro returned the favor, resting his cheek on the top of Keith’s head, which was buried in the crook of his neck. Keith’s shoulders trembled in Shiro’s grasp.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Keith sobbed into his shirt.

Shiro’s arms tightened around him. “I’ve missed you too.”

They held each other in the doorway of the apartment, only letting go when Shiro pulled away to wipe the tears from Keith’s cheeks.

“I’m so glad to see you again.” He said, looking down at Keith.”

“Me too.” Keith replied.

Shiro smiled. “Come on, I want to hear about everything that happened while I was gone.”

They sat across from each other on the couch, Keith pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Can I ask what happened?” He said, voice quiet.

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed, his gaze dropping to the floor. “You can, but I don’t think I’ll be able to give much of an answer.”

“What do you mean?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember much. I remember basic training and I remember being in the hospital after-“ his eyes flicked up to his arm, then up to Keith, “but most of it is blank. Although, I think that’s for the best.”

Keith’s face was riddled with worry. His eyes wandering to the ground.

“Besides, I’d rather not focus on it too much. How has summer been for you?” Shiro asked.

Keith’s expression softened. “Really good, actually. I’ve been spending a lot of time with my friends - well, one friend in particular.” A blush rose to his cheeks.

Shiro gave him a warm smile. “I take it Lance has been a good friend?”

“Yeah, he has.” A smile began to tug at his lips. He stopped. “Wait, what?”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Oh, I-“

“How did you know I was talking about Lance?”

“I-“ Shiro seemed to debate with himself before giving up. He let out a breath. “I asked him to keep you company while I was away.”

“What?” Keith’s eyebrows stitched together. “I thought that-“

“Keith, it’s-“

“So the only reason he ever spent time with me was because you asked him to?” He cut Shiro off. Hurt swam in his eyes, his fingers clutching the fabric of his jeans.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well that’s what it sounded like.” Keith’s throat went tight.

“Keith, please. Of course that’s not the only reason he spent time with you.” Shiro said, voice soft. “He-“

“What else was there, then? Did you have to bribe him or some shit?”

“Well, I got him a lunch date with Allura, but that’s-“

“ _What?_ ” Keith felt a lump rise in his throat. Hot tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill down his face. His chest felt like it was closing in on him and he was gripping the seams of his jeans so hard his fingernails ached.

“Shit.” Shiro muttered under his breath. “Please, just-“

Keith stood up and walked toward the door, Shiro getting up to follow him. 

“Wait, where are you going?” He protested.

Keith wrenched the door open. “Out.” He left the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

An hour later, Lance’s doorbell rang.

Lance got up from where he was sprawled across the living room couch, leaving Pidge and Hunk to continue the conversation they had been having.

He opened the door to see Shiro, his hair disheveled and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Shiro? What are you doing here?”

The chatter from the living room stopped when Pidge and Hunk noticed Shiro in the doorway.

“I’d love to catch up, but we have a bit of a situation.” He said.

Lance raised his eyebrows. “What kind of a situation?”

Shiro took a deep breath. “I told Keith about everything. About our deal.”

“Deal? What deal?” Pidge questioned.

“What are you talking about?” said Hunk.

“What?” Lance said, not taking his eyes off Shiro. “What happened?”

“He stormed out. I tried talking to him but he wouldn’t listen.”

There was a pause. Hunk and Pidge shared a glance.

“I don’t know where he went. I called him a few times but he didn’t pick up. Do you know where he might have gone?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “I think I know a place.” He stepped around Shiro through the front door. “Wait here.”

Lance broke into a run, his breathing heavy. He ran to the park he always brought Marco and Louis to and past the coffee shop where he always studied with Hunk and Pidge.

The sun began to set behind him as he ran past the beach, his shadow stretching out in front of him in an orange haze. His lungs burned and his legs were weak, but he wouldn’t stop until he found Keith.

All that mattered in that moment was Keith.

He stopped when he reached the old docks. He leaned against a wooden support beam and gasped for air. He looked to the end of the dock and saw Keith sitting with his back to him, facing the water.

“Keith!” He said, moving toward him. “I was so worried about you!”

He turned to face Lance, the tear stains on his cheeks glinting in the fading sunlight. Lance’s heart lurched. Keith turned away from him as he sat down beside him.

“Hey.” Lance said, voice soft. He reached out for Keith’s hand, but he only turned further away.

“I already know about your agreement with Shiro. You can stop pretending to care about me now.”

Lance’s heart sank into his stomach. “But I do care. Please, just let me explain.”

Keith looked at Lance, cheeks wet and eyebrows furrowed together. “Explain what? That you only wanted to be my friend so you could go on a date with Allura? Is that it?”

“No that’s not-“ Lance thought for a moment. That was part of it at first, but over time things had changed and he had forgotten about Allura, but that didn’t change the fact that there was some truth to what Keith had said. “I’m so sorry, Keith.”

“Shut up!” Keith yelled. “I don’t want your pity, or Hunk’s, or Pidge’s, or Matt’s.”

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes. “I-“

“Just stop! Do you have any idea how much I trusted you? How much I-“ his face fell and he choked back a sob, “how much I love you? Lance, I almost kissed you.”

Lance’s face went hot.

“But I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t, right? Because all you ever cared about was your stupid fucking date with Allura.” Fresh tears rolled down Keith’s face.

The air around Lance seemed to suffocate him and his vision blurred as more tears came to his eyes. “Keith, please listen to me, I-“

“Save it.” Keith said, voice cracking as he stood up. “You’re just like the others who didn’t want me.”

Lance heard his retreating footsteps grow faint on the dock behind him. He stared at the water, tears dripping down his cheeks. He never wanted to hurt Keith. He only wanted to make things right with Allura. He didn’t even think about what would happen if Keith found out about what Shiro had promised him.

He never thought this would happen.

He didn’t think.

_Why didn’t he think?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro set down his mug and let out a breath. “I know you still don’t want to talk to me, but would you at least listen?” 
> 
> Keith turned to look at Shiro. He cast his eyes on the ground and gave a small nod. 
> 
> “I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you.” Said Shiro. 
> 
> “But that’s what you did.” Keith said, voice quiet. 
> 
> Shiro’s face fell. “I know, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Keith, and I hope you can forgive me - when you’re ready.” 
> 
> Keith turned his gaze back to Shiro. 
> 
> “I only did what I did because I didn’t want you to be alone. You don’t deserve that. I wanted someone to be there for you when I couldn’t, and I asked Lance because I knew he could do that better than anyone else I knew.”
> 
> Keith scoffed. He didn’t spend time with him because he wanted to be there for him. He did it because of what he got out of it. That was all that mattered to Lance, and now Keith couldn’t care less about him. 
> 
> Well, that was a lie. He was far from not caring about Lance, but he hoped if he repeated it to himself enough times it would become true. It still hadn’t.

“So are you going to tell us what happened?” Hunk Asked from Pidge’s desk chair.

“Hm?” Lance hummed. He was laying across the green sheets of Pidge’s bed, feet propped against the wall behind him and head hanging over the bed’s edge. He stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes burning from lack of sleep.

Pidge sat next to him, legs folded over each other and eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Come on, Lance.” She said. “We know something’s up.”

Hunk leaned back in the chair. “You’ve been acting weird since Shiro’s surprise visit and no one’s told us what’s going on. We just wanna help you.”

“Yeah, man. We’re your friends, you can talk to us about it.”

Lance covered his face with his hands. “I fucked everything up.” He said, voice muffled.

“What?” Hunk asked.

Lance let out a deep breath and took his hands off his face. “You remember how I invited Keith to our sleepover at the beginning of the summer?”

“Yeah?” Pidge prompted.

“I did it because Shiro asked me to, and he told me he’d set me up on a date with Allura if I agreed because I said no at first.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” said Pidge.

Lance seemed to deflate. “I know. It sounds really bad, but I only said no because I thought Keith hated me. Shiro was just doing everything he could to make sure someone was there for Keith while he was gone.”

“Okay, that sounds a bit better. But only a little.”

“So what happened with Shiro?” asked Hunk.

“He let everything slip. Keith knows about all of it. He doesn’t wanna talk to me anymore.”

Pidge sucked in a breath. There was a moment of silence and she and Hunk exchanged a glance.

She hesitated for a moment. “Don’t hate me for asking, but did Keith ever matter to you at all or did you only see him as a means to an end?”

Lance’s heart dropped. It hurt that she felt like she needed to ask. “That’s the thing. He does matter to me. He matters a lot. I-“ he squeezed his eyes shut. “At first I just didn’t want him to be alone but now I-“ he took in a shaky breath, “I love him. More than I’ve loved anyone.” He choked.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other.

“So what now?” Hunk asked. “You can’t just leave it like this. You’ve got to make it up to him somehow.”

“I know. I’ve tried calling him so many times, but he never answered. He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“Well maybe you need to change your approach. Maybe you could try talking to him in person?” Pidge suggested.

“I don’t think that would go very well. The last time I tried he wouldn’t let me get a word in. He- he told me he’d liked me this whole time, but now I’m worried he’s changed his mind.”

“If he’s liked you that long then he won’t change his mind about it in a week.” Said Pidge. “And I might be wrong, but I think he’d be willing to forgive you. You just need to show him how much you care about him and make it right.”

“Like a public confession of love!” Hunk said. “Those always work in movies.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “Isn’t that a bit extra?”

“Yeah, but it has to be the right amount of extra. Too little and he won’t believe it. Too much and he’ll think he’s trying too hard. But it also has to be meaningful. He can’t just give him flowers or a fireworks display. It has to be something they both share, so Keith knows he means it.”

Lance’s eyes widened. Pidge could practically see a light bulb coming to life over his head. He sat up so violently she was worried he would break something.

“Hunk!” He exclaimed.

Hunk jumped in his seat.

“I need you to call Shay.” Said Lance.

“What?”

“Trust me. I know what to do now.”

* * *

Shiro walked into the living room of Keith’s apartment, a cup of tea in each hand, steam rolling from their surfaces. 

Keith sat at the end of the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. He stared out the window on the wall next to him, watching cars move along the streets below.

Shiro offered a mug to Keith, who wordlessly took it. Shiro sat at the other end of the couch and nursed his tea.

Shiro only broke the silence when his mug was completely empty, while Keith’s remained untouched in his hand.

Shiro set down the mug and let out a breath. “I know you still don’t want to talk to me, but would you at least listen?”

Keith turned to look at Shiro. He cast his eyes on the ground and gave a small nod.

“I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you.” Said Shiro.

“But that’s what you did.” Keith said, voice quiet.

Shiro’s face fell. “I know, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Keith, and I hope you can forgive me - when you’re ready.”

Keith turned his gaze back to Shiro.

“I only did what I did because I didn’t want you to be alone. You don’t deserve that. I wanted someone to be there for you when I couldn’t, and I asked Lance because I knew he could do that better than anyone else I knew.”

Keith scoffed. He didn’t spend time with him because he wanted to be there for him. He did it because of what he got out of it. That was all that mattered to Lance, and now Keith couldn’t care less about him.

Well, that was a lie. He was far from not caring about Lance, but he hoped if he repeated it to himself enough times it would become true. It still hadn’t.

“I understand why you’re upset with him.” Said Shiro. “I know it must hurt to think that someone you love had been using you.”

Keith felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“But do you want to know why I asked him instead of anyone else?” Shiro asked.

Keith turned to him and raised his eyebrows.

“Because he’s the most genuine person I know. He doesn’t do things for people because he pities them or wants to use them, he does it because he wants to make people happy.”

“You had to bribe him with a date with Allura just to get him to talk to me.”

Shiro sighed. “It wasn’t a date. He just wanted to talk some things through with her. The only reason I had to give him that extra push was because he thought you hated him.”

“What?” Keith said. He didn’t think Lance read his competitive nature as hatred - but then again, he had never been very good at communicating what he wanted to.

Shiro chuckled. “Well, you can’t really blame him for that.”

Keith turned his attention to the floor.

“Please, just give him a second chance.” Shiro said. “Do you think he would go to the lengths he did if he didn’t care about you? Why else would he run all over town to find you?”

Keith wiped the tears from his eyes with the palm of his hand. He wanted to believe him, to believe that Lance loved him and wanted him to be happy, but it still hurt.

Shiro’s phone rang in his pocket. He took out his phone to see Lance’s name on the screen.

“I’d better take this.” He got up and headed into the kitchen, taking his empty mug with him.

He set the mug on the counter and answered his phone.

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance greeted him on the other end of the call.

“Hi, is everything okay?” Asked Shiro.

“It will be, but I need you to do me a favor.”

Shiro smiled, though he knew Lance couldn’t see it. “Of course, anything.”

“I need you to make sure Keith goes to Shay’s party on Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, can you believe there’s only one chapter left?? I can’t. Aah it’s all going by so fast :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith smiled and grabbed Lance’s hand. He pulled him through the crowd and out the glass sliding doors to the backyard.
> 
> Keith dropped Lance’s hand and crossed his arms. “You’re a fucking idiot.”
> 
> Lance’s face fell. “Come on, you don’t answer my calls for two weeks and this is all you can say to me?”
> 
> Keith’s face fell in tandem. “I know I - I guess I just wanted things to be the same as they were before-“ he let out a breath, “I’m so sorry, Lance.”
> 
> “Hey, I’m the one who should be sorry.” He let out a small chuckle before his face fell further and tears welled in his eyes. “I was so worried you hated me.” He choked out as a tear rolled down his cheek.
> 
> Keith brought his hand up to Lance’s face and wiped the tear with his thumb, letting his hand rest on his cheek.
> 
> “I could never hate you.” He said, voice barely above a whisper.

That Friday, Keith found himself at Shay’s house surrounded by old classmates and party decorations. Shiro had managed to drag him to the party, despite the combined dread and anticipation of knowing he would see Lance again.

Shay’s house was decorated with strings of fairy lights casting orange and pink over their surroundings. From what Keith could see, the rest of the house was decorated as well. In the adjacent living room, there was a karaoke machine sitting in front of the fireplace. It had only been put to use three times that night: once by Hunk and Shay, who sang a duet, and once by Matt, who had been dared by Pidge to sing All Star by Smash Mouth. Through the glass sliding doors that led to the backyard, Keith could see people sitting around a picnic table playing board games.

Around him, people were mingling with smiles on their faces and laughter spilling from their mouths. Keith hadn’t talked to any of them.

He stood off to the side, leaning against the wall by the front door where he had been lingering since he and Shiro had arrived.

His eyes wandered over the crowd. Part of him hoped he would see Lance again. If he were being honest, he would admit that he missed him. He wanted to believe that Shiro was right about Lance, but he didn’t want to talk to him and have his fears confirmed either. It was all so confusing, and suddenly all he wanted was to go home.

“Hi, Keith!”

He snapped out of his daze to see Shay, plastic cup of fruit punch in hand. She wore large hoop earrings that stood out against her short cropped hair, and her smiling lips were adorned with dark red lipstick.

“Hey.” Keith greeted her, trying his best to sound cheerful.

“I’m glad you could make it! Are you enjoying yourself?”

He hummed. “I’m doing my best.”

“You know, Lance is here. Have you talked to him yet?”

Keith’s stomach churned with an emotion he couldn’t put a name to. “I - no I haven’t.”

Her lips fell into a frown. “Well don’t just yourself be a wallflower tonight, ‘kay?”

Keith gave a small nod.

“I’m gonna go find Lance.” She said, giving Keith a small smile before heading into the crowd.

Keith’s eyes trailed behind her as she left. His chest went tight when he saw Lance moving toward her in the crowd, accompanied by Matt and Allura. 

Keith’s eyes dropped to the floor as Lance’s darted up to look at him.

Allura nudged Lance’s arm with her elbow.

“Lance, you alright?” She asked, voice soft.

Lance tore his attention away from Keith. “Yeah, just distracted is all.”

Hunk came over to join them, putting his arm around Lance.

“Hey, you ready to do the thing?” He asked in a hushed voice.

Anxiety swam in Lance’s stomach. “Yeah, I just-“ he glanced back at Keith, “what if he still hates me afterwards? What if he - oh god - what if he hates me _more_?”

“Then it’s his loss.” Hunk said. “Come on.”

He grabbed Lance by the arm and began to pull him through the crowd.

“You got this, Lance!” Matt yelled after them.

Hunk led him into the living room in front of the fireplace. Lance stood frozen before the karaoke machine with wide eyes. Hunk backed away from him and gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

Lance picked up the microphone with a shaking hand. He looked over to where Keith stood, a new wave of nerves flooding his body. Normally he didn’t mind making a fool of himself in front of a crowd, but in front of Keith?

Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Shay, and Matt all gathered by Hunk, giving Lance encouraging smiles.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and brought the microphone to his mouth. “Um - if I could have everyone’s attention for a moment, there’s something I need to say.”

Eyes from the surrounding crowd darted up to look at him, including Keith’s.

He took in a shaky breath. “There’s someone I’ve been getting to know over the summer, someone I really care about. But I’m afraid I’ve messed it all up.” He saw Keith’s lips part in shock across the room. His voice softened. “Keith, I’m so sorry. I know it shouldn’t have taken a stupid deal with Shiro to get me to talk to you, but I’m glad it happened. Because if it didn’t, I never would have gotten to know you and-“ his breath caught in his throat and he saw Keith’s eyes widen as they stared up at him, “I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you. I want you to know this has been one of the best summers of my life, and even though I’m sure I’ve fucked it up completely, I hope I can make it up to you, even if it takes me looking like a complete idiot in front of everyone to do it.”

Lance’s face cracked into a smile as he looked at Keith, who’s expression slowly turned from shock to adoration. His anxiety washed away and was replace by his usual confidence and flare. He turned to Shay, a smirk on his face.

“Shay, if you will.” He made a sweeping gesture to the karaoke machine.

She held up the remote for the machine and pushed a button. The sound of acoustic guitar began to filter through the speakers.

Keith’s heart stopped. It was his favorite song. Lance remembered his favorite song - and now he was singing it to him.

Lance began to sing along to the accompanying music. He didn’t have much of a singing voice, but his stage presence made up for what his talent lacked. He swayed his hips to the rhythm and became at ease in front of the crowd.

_Yeah I know that the woes and the weight of the world can get inside our minds and be so much sometimes I know_

_But baby don’t let the no’s and the ups and the downs from the roller coaster ride beat you up inside, baby don’t_

_But if you ever feel that way, don’t you ever hesitate, cause_

When the chorus hit, he didn’t hold back. He let himself be carried by the music despite the attention of the crowd.

_You got my number you can call on me, if you’re in trouble put the fall on me, when you’re mad you can take it out on me, when it don’t add up you can count on me_

_When you’re low come get high on me, make it slow take your time on me, said let let it out come and lay on me, when it gets heavy put the weight on me_

_Baby put it all on me, put it all on me_

Keith watched as Lance sang to him and all his insides melted. He covered his hand with his mouth to hide his smile as Lance reached out a hand to him.

_Come on relax your mind on me, when you need a shoulder you can cry on me, baby you can bet your life on me, put it all on me_

Keith couldn’t keep the giddy smile off his face as Lance finished the song. He sang the last line and let the hand holding the microphone drop to his side. He let out a small laugh, face red. Applause and cheers came from the surrounding crowd. Lance let the microphone fall from his hand and he began to move toward Keith. Keith’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Keith!” Lance said, slightly out of breath. “Can we - can we talk?”

Keith smiled and grabbed Lance’s hand. He pulled him through the crowd and out the glass sliding doors to the backyard.

Keith dropped Lance’s hand and crossed his arms. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

Lance’s face fell. “Come on, you don’t answer my calls for two weeks and this is all you can say to me?”

Keith’s face fell in tandem. “I know I - I guess I just wanted things to be the same as they were before-“ he let out a breath, “I’m so sorry, Lance.”

“Hey, I’m the one who should be sorry.” He let out a small chuckle before his face fell further and tears welled in his eyes. “I was so worried you hated me.” He choked out as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Keith brought his hand up to Lance’s face and wiped the tear with his thumb, letting his hand rest on his cheek.

“I could never hate you.” He said, voice barely above a whisper.

The corners of Lance’s mouth pulled into a smile. Keith’s eyes were so soft as they looked up at him and he couldn’t help but notice that he wore his smile in the same way.

Something tugged in his chest. He had to get Keith alone.

Lance’s confidence returned to him. “So I’m not really feeling this whole party thing, are you?”

Keith dropped his hand from Lance’s cheek and a smirk played across his face. “Not really.”

Lance’s smile widened. “Let’s get out of here.”

He took Keith’s hand and led him back inside. They were almost at the front door when they were approached by Hunk and Pidge.

“How did it go?” Hunk asked.

“No time to talk, we’ve got an errand to run.” Lance sent Hunk a wink, pulling Keith to the door.

“Where are you going?” Pidge called after them.

Lance waved as he lead Keith through the front door and closed it behind them.

Shiro walked over to Hunk and Pidge, holding a plastic cup.

“I take it that means it went well?” He said.

“Oh, obviously.” Said Hunk.

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “Maybe a little too well.”

Lance led Keith to his car, hopping inside with Keith quickly following after.

Lance folded his arms over the steering wheel. “So where do you want to go?”

Keith’s eyes glistened in the dim moonlight. “Surprise me.”

Lance’s lips pulled into a smile. “You got it.” He turned the key in the ignition and offered the aux chord to Keith.

“Really?” Keith asked. “But you always pick the music.”

“I’ll make an exception for you.”

Keith’s cheeks went pink as he took the aux chord. Lance pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the main road.

It took six songs for them to arrive at the familiar beach with the sandstone walls.

Lance pulled into the empty parking lot and jumped out of the car, Keith following him around to the back of the car. Lance opened the trunk and took out an old picnic blanket. He then took off his shoes and socks and tossed them in the back of the car. Keith took off his own shoes and threw them in the car before Lance shut the trunk.

They walked onto the beach and laid the blanket down on the sand.

“Race you to the water.” Lance said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Deal.” Keith challenged.

Lance took off toward the ocean, Keith trailing behind him.

Lance ran into the water, stopping when it reached just above his knees. Keith soon charged in after him, nearly colliding with Lance and grabbing his hands for balance. He let out a squeak at the chill of the water, sending giggles bubbling from Lance’s throat. Keith laughed and turned to look out at the water.

Their hands were warm pressed together as the cold water sloshed around their legs. Starlight sparkled on the calm waves around them.

“It’s so pretty tonight.” Lance said.

Keith hummed before a shiver ran through his body.

Lance turned back to Keith. “Are you cold?”

“A little.”

“Come on, let’s go warm up.”

They walked hand in hand back to the blanket, sand sticking to their bare feet and ocean water dripping from their soaked jeans. They sat down across from each other on the soft fabric of the blanket. Lance pulled off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around Keith’s shoulders. Keith’s eyes widened as he turned his gaze away from Lance.

“Thanks.” He said, voice quiet.

Lance cocked his head. “You should wear my clothes more often. It looks cute on you.”

“Oh my god, you’re so cheesy.” Keith let out a small laugh and lightly shoved Lance’s shoulder.

Lance felt that familiar tug in his chest. He took in a breath.

“Remember when you said you almost kissed me?”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, why?”

“I wish there was no almost.”

Keith’s face flushed red. “Lance-“

“I mean it.” Lance giggled. His voice went soft. “Kiss me.”

Keith’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

Lance leaned forward and let his eyelids flutter shut in invitation.

Keith took in a shaky breath and leaned into Lance, hesitating when their noses brushed against each other. His eyes darted up to Lance’s closed ones, then back down to his lips. He let his eyelids fall shut and brushed his lips against Lance’s.

Lance melted at the softness of his touch. He leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to thread his fingers into Keith’s hair.

Keith pressed another kiss to Lance’s lips and let his hands wander to his waist, drawing circles in the fabric of his shirt with his thumb.

He kissed Lance one more time before pulling away to look at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Lance wore and equally soft smile on his lips. “I’m so glad Shiro asked me to do this.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “Shiro asked you to do _this_?”

Lance played with the hair at Keith’s neck. “Not exactly, but I’m considering it part of the job description.”

Keith chuckled. “Are you getting paid?”

“I’m getting paid by spending time with you.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Dork.”

He planted another kiss on Lance’s lips.

* * *

Pidge launched a game piece at Matt’s head, screaming when he pushed her to the floor.

Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Lance, and Keith were sprawled out on Hunk’s living room floor. In the middle of them sat a board game - one that Pidge was now losing.

Lance picked up a piece and tossed it at Matt, who was distracted with his assault on Pidge.

“Hey!” Matt said, concentrating his attacks on Lance instead.

Everyone else soon followed suit, launching plastic game pieces at each other and screaming.

“I’ll protect you, Keith!” Lance yelled, shielding Keith with his body.

Keith giggled and picked up a stray game piece and flung it at Lance from under his protection.

Lance’s eyes widened and he fell to the floor in a dramatic display. “How could you!” He said, acting betrayed.

The war ended with everyone in a heap of laughter on the floor, too busy clutching their stomachs to attack each other.

Everything was so perfect in that moment. Even with the new school year close ahead, they didn’t have to worry about where they would end up in the future. It could wait.

It could always wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A A A A A A A A A A A A JDKSJDJSJJD
> 
> Wowie I can’t believe it’s over 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who showed their support, it really means a lot to me. And thanks to my friend Nat who beta read this fic for me and helped make it better (I owe you boba tea for this, Nat)
> 
> I have some more fics planned for the future - both for vld and for other fanbases. If you wanna hmu on social media my tumblr is @redpaladinlancee and my twitter is @atlaspolendina

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie my first fic ! This was really fun to write so hopefully it’s fun to read too. I put a lot into this and it’s kind of special to me. I meant to post the first chapter on June 1st bUT a lot of things got in the way of that so I’ll have to catch up this week. Other than that expect updates every Friday ! You can find me on tumblr at redpaladinlancee


End file.
